


look, how winter has gone

by TricksterKat209



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterKat209/pseuds/TricksterKat209
Summary: D’Artagnan kisses like he’d rather have Athos than air, like Athos’ lips are sweeter than the finest wine, like Athos is the only sturdy anchor in a storm-tossed sea. And oh, God, how he wants d’Artagnan to know the splendour of such worship. How he wants to be worthy of it. -coriandrumsativum





	look, how winter has gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coriandrumsativum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriandrumsativum/gifts).



> I have officially joined the sin bin. Inspired by coriandrumsativum's fic <3


End file.
